My Best Friend's Baby
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: Bella married Edward. Now, she waits for him to get back from hunting so he'll change her. But one night when she and Jacob do something naughty, Bella realizes she'll have to wait for about nine more months before fullfilling her wish...
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend's Baby

I walked up Jacob's porch and knocked on the door. "Jacob!" I hissed. "Open the door!"

Jacob opened it and looked at me, surprised and wary. "Bella? What are you doing here?" here asked, looking around.

I sighed. "Everyone's gone and I'm bored! Wanna hang out tonight?" I asked.

Jacob frowned at the floor. Suddenly, his head snapped up and his eyes gleamed for a second. Then they dulled back to normal. "Sure," he agreed. "I'm supposed to do rounds now but maybe you can come."

"Jacob, you run faster than a jet plane flies. How am I supposed to keep up?" I raised an eyebrow.

He grinned and lead me into the woods. "It's called riding wolf-back," he whispered into my ear before phasing to a wolf.

"No way!" I cried. "I'll fall…or hurt you! Jake really I can wait."

He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Get on," was the only thing I saw in his eyes.

Slowly I got on and grabbed some of his fur. "If I fall, I blame you," I warned.

Jacob coughed his throaty laugh, then lifted his head and howled. Then he took off running. I laughed. I felt free!

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Jacob turned to me as we sat on his tiny couch drinking lemonade. "Bella, why did you come over tonight?" he asked, his dark eyes boring into mine.

I shrugged and looked down. "Well…after Edward gets back he's going to…" I looked only at the floor. Jacob growled. "…and I figured that sense I'm leaving my human world, I should full fill every thing that I'll be missing," I finished.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes suddenly brighter. "Everything?" he asked in a low, excited voice.

I watched him nervously. "Yeah…" I said slowly. I stood up to get more lemonade. Jacob followed me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Everything about human life?" he questioned.

I turned to him, frowning. "Yeah. I'm heading over to Angela's for a sleep over tomorrow," I answered, uneasy by Jacob's expression. "and then Jessica is taking us all for a shopping spree. They think I'm leaving with Edward in a few days."

Jacob nodded, his eyes brighter than ever. "Intresting," he murmmerd.

I watched him critically. "What are you thinking?" I asked nervously.

He crossed the small kitchen and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. My breath froze. "You forgot something about human life that your missing," he whispered.

"What?"

He looked at me for a long time. I gasped. Suddenly I knew what he was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Impossible.

I stared open mouthed at Jacob. "You…you suggest…you…impossible werewolf!" I hissed.

Jacob grinned. "I beg your pardon. All I did was remind you of what you forgot," he answered calmy. I bared my teeth and clenched my hands.

"How dare you?" I growled.

"Please, Bella," he whispered, coming in close and gently taking my hand. His eyes were tear filled.

"No!"

He sighed. "You don't know how selfish you are," he still whispered.

"Ex_cuse_ me? How am _I _selfish?" I exploded. "You're the one who is asking me to…to…to do _that _when I'm married! And last time I checked, it wasn't to _you._"

Jacob hands began to tremble. He spoke through his teeth. "You don't think about anyone but yourself. You're about to become a filthy bloodsucker so you can spend eternity with someone who had killed people! Do you care? No because he's apparently the 'man of your dreams'! Do you care about everyone else? Nope! Do you care that your leaving your family, and friends and _me?_ No. You. Do. NOT!" he roared, trembling all over.

I was frozen with my back against the refridgerator while Jacob was trembling all over. My face was wet. It wasn't until my vision blurred that I realized I was crying. "You're right!" I gasped. "I am selfish. I never should have come over."

Jacob's trembles slowed until only his hands shook occasionally. "We're both asking each other to do the impossible. You ask me to accept that you're becoming a vampire. I ask you to…well, you know. If you accept my wish I'll accept yours," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

I looked away. "Jake…I can't."

"Then I can't accept that your becoming a leech."

I closed my eyes and sighed. The little rebel side of me started throwing questions at me. _What's the worst that could happen? He's your best friend! You are going to leave him. How can you do that before honoring his last wish? _

I snarled back at my thoughts. _Easy! By reminding myself that I'm _married._ And not to Jake!_

Jacob sighed, looking dejected. "Whatever, you should go," he said, jarring me from my thoughts. "See you never again, Bella." He walked away, his hands trembling again.

"That's not fair!" I protested. My answer was a slamming door. I sighed and groaned. What could happen?

I sighed and went to knock on Jacob's door. I had a human experience to do.

Even though it was against everything I'd ever done.

**Authors note: I'm evil, I know! Comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Mistake

I leaned miserably against Edward, having just arrived back from the bathroom. I'd had a_ conference_ with the white round one that hadn't gone so well.

"I feel awful," I groaned. My head was spinning, my stomach was cramping up and I'd thrown up to many times to count in the past week.

Edward rubbed my back comfortably. "I'm sure you'll feel better soon," he said. "Carlisle's going to give you a check up when he gets home tonight. Until them, you should rest."

I laid back onto the bed, my head still spinning. "My head is spinning, Edward," I whimpered. "My stomach hurts and my forhead aches, too. Make it stop."

Edward laid next to me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "There is nothing I can do."

I moaned as another wave of nausea threatened to appear. Some how, I managed to keep it down.

This had ben going on sense a few days after I'd spent the night at Jacob's. I wished it would just end. It sucked so much. I eventually drifted into a dreamlike state. And I dreamed.

_**I saw several pictures. Me, with jacob. Carlise was next, holding a small bundle. Then I saw jacob again, next to a small child.**_

_**Everything seemed to swarm around me in a confusing tangle of mess.**_

_**Someone was calling my name. 'Bella!' 'Bella!'**_

_**Wake up. Wake up.**_

I sat straight up. Everything was shaking. Earthquake! I thought. But only Edward was there, shaking me. "Bella, you've been crying in your sleep," he whispered. I frowned. Had I?

"Really?"

"Hysterically! We heard you from downstairs."

"_We?_" I repeated.

"They're home now. You've slept forever."

I yawned. "Had I-" I choked off and ran for the bathroom. Edward gently rubbed my back as I met it full on. Then he hugged me gently.

"Carlisle said he'll check you as soon as you're ready. Do you want to have a checkup now?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Anything to make me feel better," I groaned.

Edward carried me to our bed and placed me on my pillow. Then he opened the door and let Carlisle in.

I stared miserably at my father-in-law. "Carlisle I fell terrible!"

He smiled and patted my arm. "Tell me everything," he murmmered.

I told him all about my cramps, the vomitting and headaches. Lately, I just felt plan _wrong._

Carlisle nodded. He took my temperature, felt under my throat and listened to my breathing and heart. He took a blood test and other tests. When the results for the blood test came in, he sucked in a breath.

"_WHAT?!" _exploded Edward, who had been standing against the wall silently until now. "SHE'S WHAT??"

Carlise shook his head sighing. I froze. "What?" I choked out. "What's wrong with me?"

Edward closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "The monitor is wrong," he said in a deadly cool voice. "It miss-read something. It's nothing."

"Edward!" Carlisle said sharply. "I don't know if it's wrong or not. Either way we have to tell her."

"Tell me what?!" I cried. "Tell me what's going on _now. _"

Edward sat down next to me and sighed. "The thing said you were…" he took a deep breath. "You were…were…pregnant," he said finally. I froze. It can't be…

Edward rubbed my back gently. "I'm sure it's a false thing. Let's ask Alice."

Alice bounded into the room. "Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nadda," she annouced. "I can't see anything!"

I managed to nodd. Of course she couldn't. The child would have a little of _him _in it. "I.." I said hoarsly. "I need to be alone for a while."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course Bella. We'll see you soon."

I bounded down the stairs. Edward grabbed me. "Bella, are you hiding something?" he murmmered in my ear. I shook my head.

"No," I said, yanking my arm from his grasp. "I'll be back soon." With that, I ran out of the house and into my car.

I sped down the road towards La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Wonderful, Terrible Happening.

I banged on Jacob's door so hard I thought briefly that I might bust a hole in it. "_JACOB BLACK YOU OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR OR SO HELP ME…!!"_

Jacob finally opened the door, his hair tousled and wet from a shower. "Bella? What…?"

I grabbed his hand and hauled him back into his house. I stopped in the living room and closed my eyes, my fists at my side. I was so angry my breathing was coming out hard, like a bull about to charge.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jacob gasped and his eyes widened. "Bella, he found out didn't he? I'm so sorry! I'll take the blame I'm sorry…"

I spun around to face him. "No." I said through clenched teeth. "He didn't find out. Yet. Something else has happened."

Jacob waited, his dark eyes confused.

I massaged my temples like Edward had in our room. I had to get it over with. "Jacob," I whispered, not looking at him. "Because of you….

I took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant. With _your _child."

**I know it's terribly short! I just thought I'd end with a cliff hanger for now!!**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Decisions

Jacob gasped and stumbled backwards until he hit the couch. He sat down and stared at me, his eyes wide. "What?" he gasped out.

I hide my face in my hands. "It's true," I moaned. "I've been sick as hell for the past week. Today, Carlisle's blood test said I was…that. Edward said it was a mistake but it's tru-ue!" By this time I was sobbing.

Jacob closed his eyes, his hands trembling. He sucked in a breath and concentrated on not exploding. Then he slowly got up and awkwardly hugged me gently. I was so upset I didn't care at his gesture. I just sobbed into his chest. Slowly, I felt myself sinking to my knees. I shook with the sobs coming from me. Jacob didn't say anything. He shook, too. But he was only trying to keep his shape.

Finally, when I was on the floor and Jacob was in front of me, I managed to stop to small whimpering hiccups.

Jacob took my hand softly. "What are we going to do?" he asked softly. He stroked my hair and sighed.

"I d-don't k-know," I choked out. "I d-don't w-want t-t-to a-abort. It's c-cru-uel! B-but h-how c-can I t-tell E-E-Edward?"

Jacob nodded. "We're definitely going to let the baby happen," he agreed. "Oh god. How am I going to tell Billy that all this has happened?" he groaned.

I looked at him. "You…you want to keep it?" I asked. Jacob didn't seem that fatherly.

Jacob looked at me incrediously. "Keep it? Of course! Bella, this is something even more special and precious than money or jewels!" he laid his big hand on my stomach and looked at me. "A child, Bella. And we're going to raise it. Together. We're in this together now." He set his jaw. "Even though you'll abandon me, I swear I will not abandon this child."

I looked at him and the tears began to fall again. "How will I tell Edward? He'll kill you! Jacob you're in danger!"

Jacob managed a short laugh as he pulled me to my feet. "I'm not worried about the bloodsucker." His expression changed. "I'm only worried about you."

I sighed. "Maybe..I should leave." I said finally. My entire being iced over and pain lanced through me as I said the words. "Until it's born. It'll be better that way."

Jacob took my hand again. "You really think you should?" he whispered.

I nodded, the tears flowing again. "Yes. I really do."


	6. Chapter 6

6. Running Away.

Jacob sighed. "How are you going to get away? They'll see you," he pointed out. I shook my head.

"I have something with me that has a little bit of werewolf in it," I pointed out, placing a hand on my stomach. "Until it's out, I'm invisible to Alice's visions."

Jacob nodded, looking slightly disgusted. "True. But how are you going to sneek in, grab your clothes and sneek out again without them hearing you?"

I frowned. Then I had it. "I'll go to somewhere where they won't find me. I'll take all my money and buy stuff there…whereever there is."

Jacob looked at me sadly. "Okay," he said.

I sighed. "Why me?" I whispered suddenly. "Why? What did I do? This'll crush Edward and it won't be to pleasant with me, either."

Jacob put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me gently. "It was you," he said slowly. "and me, because it's always you and me. This world is not simple. I'm a werewolf for god's sake. You're married to a vampire! If one of my sisters turns out part goblin I wouldn't be surprised! What happened to the simple world we grew up in?" He sighed again.

I leaned against him. "It's shattered," I whispered. "From simple to the most complicated thing ever. A book about this would be a hit **( Little does Bella know…..)."**

"A bestseller," Jacob agreed. "What would it be called?"

"Tradgedy?"

He gave me a sad look. "You really think this is tragic?" he asked, looking a little downcast.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me wishes this had never happened and the other part is so excited I might burst!" I admitted.

Jacob smiled and kissed my forhead. "Me, too," he agreed. Suddenly he groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be out running tonight. I'll only be thinking of you. God, my pack brothers are going to give me hell," he closed his eyes. "Ugh. I can almost hear them mocking. Almost hear their choking laughs. Dammit."

I laughed, surprising me a little. "You'll live," I assured him.

"I swear, if they tease me…" he clenched his shaking hand. "I'll…I'l.l..I'll throw them into the bay," he said finally.

I looked at him incrediously. "I'm going to have your child when my husband could kill you and all you're worried about is the pack _teasing you?_!" Unbelievable.

Jacob smirked and wandered to his refrigerator. "You think Edward could take me?" he asked, greatly amused.

"Yes!" I gasped. "Edward is a vampire! He could break your neck by touching you like this," I touched my finger lightly to my neck.

"If I gave him the chance," said Jacob. "Lets hope the baby doesn't have your pessimism."

"I am not a pessimist!" I protested.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

"And hope I'm dreaming," I muttered.

Jake sighed and looked out the window. "It's twilight. You better get going to Charlie's," he observed.

I nodded. "See you."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I have no idea."

"Good luck."

"You too-with your dad and your pack. This wil be fun," I snickered.

"Yeah. Totally. Loads."

I smiled. "I'll call you when I get settled…somewhere."

Jacob looked at me and gently gave me a hug. "Bye, Bells," he whispered. "Take care…both of you."

I hugged him back for a second then quickly darted out of the house.

As I drove out of La Push, I hoped to god a silver volvo wasn't waiting for me. But the coast was clear and sped to Charlie's. He answered at my knock.

"Bella?" he gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's Edward?"

I smiled. "Charlie…" I started. "Edward wants to move to…Montana. He says he got a job offering there and he wants a go at it. So I came to say good-bye and maybe spend the night here."

Charlie let me in. "What about Dartmouth?" he asked.

Damn! I thought quickly. "It's a summer try-out. Then, if he likes it, he'll do it every summer and possibly do it full time afterwards."

There. That was buyable.

Charlie nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Oh, I decided to drive up early to start house-hunting. Edward will join me in a few days. He doesn't know it yet, so if he asks, tell him I'm already in Montana. He'll know from there." Good. Now I had my disappearance _and _cover up evidence if Edward inquired.

"Oh. Well, are you going to bed now? You look tired," Charlie observed.

I nodded. "Thanks, dad, for letting me stay. It was a quick offering. He had to accept soon. I just found out." Lying sure was getting easy.

"'Night, Bells."

"Good night."

The night was long. I wasn't naseated so much that I had to use the bathroom. I forced it to stay down. The next morning I said goodbye to Charlie and drove to the bank. I emptied my account, put the money in my purse and hightailed it to the airport. I bought a ticket to Helena, Montana and boarded the plane with seconds to spare. I thought about my lie to Charlie. Would Edward follow me to Montana? Probably, I told myself. But I'll be far away from where ever he is. My heart ripped itself in half as I thought this. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

I landed in Helena after a long flight and quickly rented a car. I got in and drove. Far. I stopped when night fell. I was in Gardiner, on the outskirts of Yellowstone National Park. I got a hotel room and fell into a trouble-filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7. A Meeting between In-Laws.

**Four Months Later**

JCPOV.

I slowly walked along the road, my fists deep into my coat pockets. I wasn't cold, not at all. Of course not. But I was troubled. Ever sense Bella had disappeared, Edward had been silent. But pain emmited from him 24/7. It hurt to feel his emotions. My poor brother hardly moved from their bed. He sat there, staring at Bella's side of the bed, maybe holding her pillow or something.

We had to drag him out of the house to hunt. It was to dangerous any other way.

After we'd followed the lead to Montana, we'd found nothing. Nothing at all.

A cool wind blew across the sidewalk, blowing orange leaves across my path. I kicked a rock. It shattered. I sighed and looked around. Where should I go?

Something caught my eye. A young girl stepped out from a shop and began walking towards me, on the opposite side of the street. Her short brown hair blew gently, and her arms wound closer to herself, closer around her swollen stomach. She glanced up at the street signs. I stopped short. Bella! Bella was across the street. After four months, I'd finally found her.

I darted across the street and stood in front of her. "Bella," I stated, staring at her. What had she _done_? She was pregnant, obviously. Why had she cheated on Edward?

Her head snapped up. "Jasper," she gasped. Horror was flowing from her, but also a slight happiness from seeing me. She'd missed us all, obviously.

But then she'd turned and ran, fast, down the sidewalk. I grabbed her arm. "No!" she screamed. "Stop! I can't go back with you! Let me go!"

I pulled her to me, hugging her. She trembled against me. "Bella, Bella, shh, it's okay," I whispered as she sobbed.

"Why did you come? Leave me alone. I can't come with you," she choked, trying to pull away.

"Why?" I asked, looking at her. "How could you do this to Edward? Do you have any _idea _what he's going through?"

Bella stopped struggling and stared at me with ever growing horror. "What?" she whispered.

I looked at her. "He sits on your bed, silent, all day. Doing nothing. Hearing nothing! We can hardly make him eat! Isabella Cullen, what the hell have you done?" I'd told myself not to get angry. But it was too hard not to. My brother was in pain because of her! And here I find she cheated on him!

She began to cry again. "I never thought it would come to this!" she said, pulling away. "I didn't mean for this all to happen, Jasper!"

"Too late for that." Nothing beats the truth.

"Tell Edward I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands around her middle again. She began backing up. "I'm really, truly sorry. I'll come back when I can. I can't now. I have to keep them both safe! Goodbye," she said, and tore down the street. She didn't trip, which surprised me. I stood still, shocked, until she turned the corner. I followed her scent after that, all the way to an appartment complex. I waited until night fell. Then I slowly climbed up a tree and found Bella's room. She was packing. Fast. Tears were falling off her pale face as she moved quickly.

I jumped down. I had to get Edward before Bella left.

I called Carlisle. "Carlisle! I found…" I gasped out. "I found…Bella."

"Really?" asked Carlisle. "Where is she?"

"WolfPoint, Montana," I gasped.

"_Wolf_Point?" he repeated. "Why…" he gasped. "I think she's trying to tell us something. I'm not sure."

"Hurry and get here!" I said, running down the street. "She's going to leave. I tried to get her to come with me, but she ran away."

"What? Why?"

"She's hiding something," I whispered. "She's…she's pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah."

"But how…?"

"I don't know. She said she couldn't come home now. That she had to keep somebody safe."

"What were her exact words?"

I'd reached the car. I climbed in and zoomed down the road. "She said…' I'll come back when I can. I can't now. I have to keep them both safe.' Carlisle, who would she want to keep safe?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wait…keep them _both _safe? I think I might know, now that I think about it. Maybe her child and the childs'…father."

I sighed as I pulled in front of the appartment. "I'm sure whoever it is, Edward wouldn't hurt him…much," I argued.

"Maybe…unless it was…" Carlisle and I both gasped.

"The dog. Jacob!" I cried. I slammed on the brakes.

"That would make sense," agreed Carlisle.

I heard a howl of anger in the background. I recognized Edward. There was a suffling and suddenly Edeard bellowed in my ear "DID YOU JUST SAY BELLA IS CARRYING THAT _DOG'S CHILD?_!!"

"Edward, calm down," I said. "I don't know. She sounded like she had to protect them both…maybe."

The line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Running

BPOV

I sobbed uncontrollably as I made it back to my apartment. Seeing Jasper, I knew that the entire Cullen family knew where I was. I couldn't let that happen. If they found out who my child's father was…I shuddered. No. No I couldn't go there.

I put a hand on my stomach and sank to the floor. "I'm sorry, little one," I whispered. I knew being like this didn't do the baby any good.

Suddenly, I realized something. Jasper would follow me. He'd find me. I was confident about that. If he found me, the other Cullens would follow.

I shot up from the floor and grabbed my suitcase. I'd stuffed it away in the closet after I'd driven up from Gardiner.

Quickly, I tore down my clothes from the closet and stuffed them away. I grabbed everything my hands touched and packed quickly. I was out of time, I knew, but I had to get away before Edward caught on. I douted he could but…

I stopped, my hand flying to my mouth. He could. I was, after all, in _Wolf_point. The name could give Edward a clue. Even if it didn't, he'd figure it out eventually.

Was I over-reacting? Maybe. "Yeah," I panted, sitting on the bed. "Maybe he'll just work on finding me, not the father. Yea, I mean how could he catch on? He couldn't…could he?"

I decided I just had to get out of here. Fast. Before Jasper could drag everyone here. I grabbed my suitcase and hurried down to the lobby.

The titan haird lady looked kindly at me. "Are you leaving?" she asked. I nodded.

"How much do I owe you?"

I paid quickly for the three and a half months I'd stayed there and walked quickly to the garage. I started my leased car. "Please," I prayed. "Let me get away before they come."

The garage opened for me and I drove out, looking around. No one was on the street behind the complex, so I started driving down the road. I refused to look behind me.

I knew I had another long night of driving. Luckily, I was out of the morning sickness stage. Not that I'd had it much before. Weird. But I hardly had thrown up.

I wondered if it was because the baby was Jacob's. Did Jacob get sick anymore, being a werewolf?

I gasped. If they caught on, they'd kill Jacob! "Oh, no!" I cried, grabbing my phone. I quickly dialed, my hands shaking.

Jacob answered. "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"Jacob!" I cried. "The Cullens! Jasper found me. I don't know when the rest will be here but I think they might catch on. I was staying in this town, after all. Jacob, you're in danger!"

"Where were you staying?"

"Wolfpoint, Montana."

"Oh, smart move, Bella," said Jacob, laughing.

"Jacob Black, shut up! Alert the rest of the pack. Do something! Get in your head for once that you are in danger!" I pleaded.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. You're not doing either one of you any good. Don't worry about us wolves. We'll be fine."

I sighed, taking deep breaths. "Okay," I said. "I'm calm. But promise me you'll tell the pack and that you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"All right. I'll call you when I get…where ever. 'Bye."

"'Bye, Bells."

I concentrated on driving. I had to move fast. I hoped they wouldn't follow my scent. If they were, I was dead, Jacob was dead and who knew what else!

A dull pain entered my heart, knowing I was running away from Edward again and possibly hurting him more. Had Jasper been telling me the truth about Edward? Was he really in solitude everyday, not eating or moving?

Of course not, I told myself. Edward knows I'm coming back…doesn't he?

I considered calling him. Would he track me?

I decided to risk it. I saw a pay phone and hopped out to use it. I dialed his cell phone and waited. There was a beep.

"Edward, stop it." I whispered. "Jasper said you were being…not yourself. That you were just sitting in our room all day. Edward, my love, please stop it. I love you. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I have to keep him safe right now, but I promise you. I'll come back. Leave him alone. I love you so much and I'm so sorry." I paused, then hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Bloodsuckers

JBPOV

I hung up the phone after Bella's frantic call. I wondered if the bloodsuckers really could follow the lead. Poor Bella had sounded so scared. For me!

_Well, of course she did _I told myself. _She loves you and she wants her child to know her daddy._

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. This was getting complicated.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Billy from behind me.

I turned. "Bella," I said. "One of the bloodsuckers found her."

"Is she okay?" Billy asked. I knew that, behind the anger at me for what I had done while he was gone, he was worried about his grandchild.

"Yeah. She got away but she's worried they'll realize everything. She was staying in WolfPoint, Montana and she thinks they could catch on."

"Are you going to tell the pack?"

"She wants me to."

"Then go."

"I'm on house arrest, remember?" I scowled.

Billy rolled his eyes. "If it's concerning the pack and La Push,then you're off it."

I waited for him to change his mind. He watched me. I grinned and darted from the house as fast as I could, shrugging my t-shirt off as I ran. Finally! Free from that teeny house.

I phased in a second and ran to the pack meeting point. It was getting darker. Twilight. I sighed again.

_You could always run away again._

I growled. Never again. Ever. I'd come back because of Bella. No way was I going there again. I lifted my head and howled. It was the pack call.

Owwwwwwwwwwwwowowowwww!

Sam answered from up the beach. He yipped.

I barked. He responded. I sent him the news telepatically. He was far, but he turned around and sprinted towards me.

Embry joined the mental talk. _What's going on?_

_Bella called _I answered. _A bloodsucker, a Cullen, found her and she's worried they'll catch on. She wants us to be alert for them._

Quil joined then and heard the news. _Excellent! _he crowed, joning me. _Bloodsucker fight! Nice!_

_When are they coming? _asked Seth.

_I'm not sure. They might not come. You know Bella…she tends to over-react…._

_Yeah and what with…_that,_ she bound to be on higher wires, _Jared agreed.

_Where's Leah? _Sam asked Seth.

He rolled his eyes. _She told me to get the news and tell her. She didn't want to move._

Paul chuckled. _And that is why I wish I had a younger brother, too._

Collin, who had been sitting quietly with Brady, cautiously spoke. _Will we be, uh, helping you fight if they come for us?_

Sam looked at us. We nodded.

_Yes, _Sam answered. _As backup. If we find them, you're in the back._

Brady leaped to his feet and yipped. _Finally!! _he cried, running in a circle.

_Brady! _Hissed Collin. _Stop._

Brady stopped and immediately laid down.

I rolled my eyes. _Come on, we better do rounds, don't you think Sam?_

_You're the one who spoke to Bella, _Sam answered. _You tell us what you think is best._

I nodded. _Everyone, spread out alon the border about a mile a part. I'll run around to check in between. Move out!_

Everyone darted away.

A few hours later I was up at the northern border, Seth nearby. The wind blew a scent.

A scent I knew. A strong scent.

I froze then quickly called the alarm, barking. _Bloodsucker! Nearby! I'll call if we need backup. We might. It smelled like a lot of them!_

_Okay. _Sam said. _Be careful._

_Come on, _I called to Seth. _Follow me._

We crept up the hill tp the border line. They were waiting for us. Unaturally still, with tense stances and angry glares, they watched us.

I stopped and growled. _Back away. This is our territory._

Seth growled, menacing. He tensed but looked at Edward. I remembered the small friendship between them and wondered if it was about to end.

Edward glared at me. I paced back and forth, snarling. Seth went the other way.

The pixie one watched us.

It was silent besides my occasional growl.

Finally, the blond leader spoke. "All we need it the truth," he said. "Is Bella carrying your child?"

Edward looked disgusted. His lips were curled back and he glowered, his eyes black.

_Maybe she is, _I said easily. _And maybe she isn't._

Edward roared and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way. The pixie grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No, Edward!" she hissed. "They're not worth it."

Behind us, Sam and the others crept behind us. They moved to our V formation, all of them looking eager to fight.

The blonde girl appraised us and wrinkled her nose. "Ew," she muttered.

Her husband, the big one, clenched his hands.

The blond leader sighed. "A straight truth, Jacob."

_And why do you want to know so bad? _asked Quil.

"Just. So. We. Know," growled the other blond, who could control emotions.

I tensed. _Watch out, guys. He can control emotions. Fight it._

Everyone waited. The blond one, I remembered Bella telling me is called Jasper, clenched his hands.

Instantly, I knew he was using his powers. I felt as if nothing could happen if I told the truth. _Fight it, _I growled.

I was worried about Brady and Collin. They weren't as in control. They were fourteen, for god's sake!

Edward lunged at me again, so quick I could hardly gain my bearings. He grabbed my neck and held me against a tree…on their side of the boundry line.

I squirmed and growled. The bloodsuckers' eyes were black as coal, and they glinted, hard and cold.

"I'm going to ask you one. More. Time," he said in a deathly voice, his words ending in a growl. "Are. You. The. Father. Of. Bella's. Child?" He held his face close. "Don't lie, dog. You're at my mercy."

I kicked at him, trying to get free. My pack brothers watched in horror and anger.

_Let him go, Edward! _Seth shouted. He cmae closer to the line, but the pixie snarled at him. He stepped back.

Edward ignored his "friend." "Tell me," he said. He shook me, ramming me more into the tree. My breath wooshed out and I gasped. "NOW!" he roared.

_So what if I am?_ I asked, kicking hard at his stomach. _What are you going to do about it?!_

With a snarl, I broke free and launched myself at the bloodsucker. He roared and grabbed at me. I danced away, laughing.

_Is that the best you can do? _I asked. _Try again! _I jumped at him, grabbing his arm. He yanked it away before I could rip it from it's socket, something I could only dream about. He grabbed my back and threw me at a thick tree.

I yelped as it broke and I tumbled to the ground. _NOW! _yelled Sam. The other werewolves bounded forward and leaped at the bloodsuckers.

A calming sensation wiped out any thoughts of attack through out the area. We all stopped and fell to our knees.

_Stop that! _snarled Paul.

_Afriad we'll kill you? _added Quil, twitching. We were all very calm.

Except Edward. He glowered at me, panting, his eyes black and mad. I stood up slowly.

_Do not come here again, _I warned before turning and walking away. The pack rose and followed me. I waited for them to pass before turning and glaring at Edward.

_Or you will pay the consiquences. Next time, we won't hold back._

**Sorry it's so long! I didn't want to make two chapters out of it. It's mostly talk in the beginning.**


	10. Chapter 10

10. Many Thoughts

BPOV

It was a long night. Not only was I extra tired from carrying a baby, but tonight of all nights, my system decided to get rid of the crap in me…the wrong way. I hated having to pull over every hour, but this was a rental car.

I did _not _want to pay extra for cleaning.

Eventually, however, I made it back to the airport. It was a very long eventually. Every time I say a silver volvo, or a jeep or a Mercedes, anything like the Cullens automobiles. I paniced. Bad. I always started to hyperventilate. Then my stomach would hurt and that is what brought me back. Always, it wasn't them.

I was always disappointed and relieved.

And then the questions would start to reel. _If they found you they would help you! Can you really run from your husband forever?_

_They wouldn't hurt you or the child! They'd only hurt Jacob…right?_

But if they hurt Jacob…it would kill me. If they killed him, on purpose or in an accident…

I shuddered and felt the sickness. I pulled over, but it went away.

Finally…I reached the airport and hurried to drop off the car. Then, I bought a ticket to Florida.

I was going to have to go to my mother.

EPOV

The words echoed in my head long after we'd left the dogs territory and Emmet had pulled me back to the car. _So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?_

Bella had cheated on me? Why? And why had she run? I felt numb. But I'd felt numb for four months. This was no difference.

Jasper grimaced. "Edward, stop it. I feel your pain. Literally."

I hardly heard him. From in front of me, Emmet clapped my shoulder. "Dude, now all we have to do is follow Bella's trail and see where she goes."

I tried t reply. The only thing we heard was a small whimpering sound. Alice sighed.

"No wonder I could see her," she whispered. "She's had a little of _him _with her the entire…"

I groaned. Disgusting. I felt like I was going to be sick. Maybe it was possible. That vile, spineless creature inside Bella.

I shut my eyes tight and tried not to think.

Alice noticed. "Sorry," she whispered. "But on the bright side, as soon as she has it, we can track her down…" she tried.

Five more months. Ugh.

"So her test was true," whispered Rosalie. "It wasn't a mistake. No wonder she had rushed out of there like a horse. She had to tell him and hide." _Stupid human. Stupid human that Edward had to marry who can have a baby when I can't._

Emmet sighed. _Poor Rose. I know that she's jealous._

Carlisle looked at me. _Edward, please, try to live a bit. Stop being so…reclusive. She's going to come back._

I forced my dry mouth open to rasp "How can you be sure, Carlisle? Can you be sure that she won't go with that dog after the child's born? How do you know she won't leave me again?!" I shouted, me hands clenched and my breathing ragged.

Everyone stared at me. Finally, Carlisle averted his eyes and returned to driving. "I don't."

I closed my eyes and curled into the corner of the car. I was going to start crying my tearless sobs in a second. Moving as if I were going to freeze in a second, I pulled a picture out of my jeans pocket and stared at it.

It was of Bella, a few days after she'd agreed to marry me. She had been washing dishes at the tiny sink of Charlie's house and I'd surprised her with her old camera. She'd turned around at my voice, smiling and I'd snapped the picture.

Afterwards, of course, she'd jumped on my back and held on tight, demanding I give her the camera. My only action was to carry her upstairs and lay her on her bed.

I clenched the hand that wasn't holding the picture. Thinking of me and Bella on her bed was a bad idea, after all this….

A low sob burst out and I curled up tighter, closing my eyes. I heard Alice turn and look at me in the back of the car.

_Edward, please don't cry. _Her thoughts intruded my misery. _Bella would never do that do you. She's going to come back._

From inside my pther pocket, my phone beeped again for the millionth time. I pulled it out, letting the picture flutter to the floor. I opened it and saw I had a voicemail from a "Unknown Caller"

It was of Bella. She was pleading, close to tears. I listened to it twice before putting it on speakerphone.

"Guys…listen."

Everyone listened.

"Edward, stop it. Jasper said you were being…not yourself. That you were just sitting in our room all day. Edward, my love, please stop it. I love you. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I have to keep him safe right now, but I promise you. I'll come back. Leave him alone. I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

Everyone was silent for a second. Then Carlisle smiled.

"I told you she wouldn't leave you."


	11. Chapter 11

11. Florida

EPOV

I did feel guilty about one thing. My angel had asked me to leave "him" alone. I could bet who "he" was. Jacob. No wonder she'd left. She'd wanted to keep him safe.

And yet, her attempts were meaningless.

Poor Bella.

BPOV

The plan landed on the tarmac without a jar. I hopped off as soon as I could and went straight to the rental car counters. I decided to use Hertz this time. They gave me the keys and I hurried to find my mothers house.

"Come on, Swan-Cullen," I muttered to myself, gripping the steering wheel hard. "Yellow cottage, Jacksonville, come on."

I drove around the streets. I saw one of the streets I recognized, and the tires shrieked loudly as I spun the car around.

It was pretty staight forward from there as I took the many turns to my mothers house. I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off.

Suddenly, a chill of horror entered my stomach. What is Phil had an away game and Renee was gone?

I decided to risk it. I climbed out slowly and walked up the porch steps, my hand on my swollen belly. I gulped. What would Renee say when she found out I was pregnant? Even more so when it was to someone who wasn't my husband…only my best friend.

"Uh, oh," I muttered. I rang the doorbell and gulped.

Renee answered. "Bella, what a nice…" she trailed off as her eyes focused on my middle. She stared.

"I know," I whispered. "Can I come inside?"

Renee nodded and I picked up my suitcase. She huslted me inside. She looked at me.

I took a deep breath. "Mom," I said. "Obviously, you can tell I'm pregnant."

Renne nodded, then smiled. "Congratulations!" she gasped, throwing her arms around me.

I started and removed her arms. "Mom, what's with you?" I asked. "First the calmess about the wedding, now this?"

Renee sighed. "I'm happy for you," she said "If you're happy. I'm trying to go along with it."

I nodded, sighing.

"Why are you here?" Renee asked. "Not that I mind, but where's Edward? Are you alone? Why?"

I sighed again. "Sit down," I mummered.

She sat in an armchair and I took the couch. I placed a hand on my belly and felt the baby move a bit. I smiled. "First of all, I'm alone because it's not…Edward's child."

My mom gasped. "What?"

"Remember Jacob Black?" I whispered.

Renee nodded, her face paling.

"He's my best friend," I said. "And…my child's father."

"WHAT?!" burst out Mom. "You did…with…when you're married?!"

I nodded, a few tears spilling out. "He…he loves me. And it crushed him when I married Edward. He kinda sorta made it seemed like I owed him something. It was because of him I got over what happened last year." I shuddered.

Renee clenched her teeth. "Of all the things to make you do," she muttered. "And he's younger!"

"I never…we never thought anything would happen after…that."

Renee nodded. "Does Jacob know he's going to be a father?"

I nodded. "I told him first thing. I was furious, though."

Renee sighed. "I think I know why you left, unless it's just a visit," she said. "Bella, does Edward know that you're carrying another man's child?"

My hands clenched around a pillow. I didn't reply.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Months and Letters

Renee stared at me. "Bella?" she repeated. "Does Edward know you're carrying Jacob's child?"

I bit my lip and curled up more on the couch. "I don't know," I whispered. "I didn't tell him but I accidentally left clues, I think. Edward is so smart…he could figure it out." Tears began running down my face. "And if he does," I said, starting to cry harder. "Jacob is in danger! Edward hates Jacob and he…he..he could kill him!" I began sobbing.

Renee stood up and gave me an awkward hug. "Bella, you can't keep this a secret from him. And if he finds out, I'm sure Jacob will be okay."

I trembled in my mothers arms. "No," I whimpered. "Jake wil be killed! I know it."

Renee smoothed my hair back. "And that's why you're here," she murmmered. "You're trying to keep Jacob safe. Even if it means hurting yourself and Edward."

I stared at her. She managed a tight smile. "Bella do you own a mirror? Most of the color has left your face and you seem down. It's like what happened last year, only not as…extreme. I can only imagine for Edward. I've seen the way he looks at you."

I sniffed. "Can I stay here? Please? Until the baby is born?"

Renee looked at me sympathetically. "Bella, I think you should go home to Edward."

"NO!" I cried. "I can't! He'll kill Jacob. He'll be furious. I know it! Please let me stay here!" I clung to my mother childishly and hiccuped.

"You make Edward sound like a horrible person," my mother chuckled.

"The Cullens aren't allowed on La Push," I whispered. "It's kind of a hundred year old thing." More than that. If only she knew the Quileute legends.

"Ah, I see," she said. "They don't like each other and now this…" she sighed and gently pulled me to my feet. "I'll let you stay here. But I'm telling Charlie."

I nodded miserably. I deserved any punishment Charlie had in mind.

"Can I call Jacob?" I asked. "I told him I'd call him when I could."

"Of course." Renee handed me a cordless. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" Jacob's husky voice made me feel instantly better.

"Hi, Jake," I said.

"Hey, Bella. You were right."

I gasped. "They came? Is everyone okay? Did he find out?"

Jacob chuckled. "Oh, yea," he said. "He found out all right."

My entire being seemed to freeze. "He knows?" I whispered. "Did you tell him?"

Jake sighed. "Had to. He had me against a tree and was choking me."

I whimpered. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

I bit my lip. "What happened? Tell me everything." I looked to see Renee watching, so I wandered down the hall to the guestroom.

Jacob procceded to tell me how he and seth had caught the scent and that all of the "bloodsuckers," were there. Edward had grabbed him and held him against a tree. I was motionless on the bed as he discribed everything.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally, changing the subject. "Don't be all stressed or anything. Your not the only person suffering." I knew he ment the baby.

I took a deep breath. "I'm calming down," I said. "I better go. Goodbye."

"'Bye, Bells. I still love you." He hung up.

EPOV

The receptionist at the apartment stared at my enitre family. I ignored her thoughts and asked "Hello, we were hoping you could help us find someone."

She nodded. "How can I help?"

"Someone was staying here a while ago," Jasper said. "She goes by Isabella Swan Cullen, or maybe just Isabella Swan."

The lady check her computer. "She checked out a few days ago," she replied.

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Alice.

The receptionist shook her head. "I'm sorry, she didn't."

I nodded. "Thank you for your help."

We left and headed around back. Bella's scent was more pronouced. We followed it down the road.

"She was heading west," Emmet muttered. "Where?"

I sighed. "Get the car. We'll have to try our hands at tracking again."


	13. Chapter 13

13. A Phone Call

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was now March and Jacob was coming to visit in a few days. I knew I should probably go home to Edward, since he knew that Jacob was the father of my child.

But something told me it was better just to wait until it was born. Still, I missed him. A lot.

I rubbed my swollen belly and thought. Maybe if I just called him…if anything to hear his voice again.

What the heck. I'll call him. I stod up and grabbed my cell phone. Slowly, I scrolled down the phone book and selected Edward's number.

I waited.

EPOV.

My phone started to vibrate. I ignored it. Suddenly, Alice shrieked. "ANSWER IT!" she yelped. "It's Bella, Edward!!"

Everyone turned to me. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"I asked, my voice dead.

Whoever was on the other line gasped. "Edward, you sound horrible! Are you all right?"

I frowned. It sounded like Bella... "Who is this?" I asked.

"You're wife, Edward. Are you okay?"

"Bella?" Impossible.

"Seeing as that is my name. Edward' oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I don't understand," I whispered. "Why now, why after six months have you decided to call me?" My dead heart was crushed.

Bella was silent. "Edward…"she started. "I…I had to hide. After that happened, I had to keep Jacob safe."

"But I know now," I murmmered. "You know that. Why didn't you come home?"

Bela sniffed. I could tell she was close to tears. "Because I figured it would be easier if I came home after it was born. So you didn't have to be there…see it. See me…" she trailed off.

I loved hearing my angel's voice again. "Love," I whispered. "It's been hard enough with you being gone. Especially when you left without a word. Alice could tell you were alivebut she couldn't see where you were."

Bella sighed. "I have to go," she whispered.

"Why?" I couldn't breathe, knowing she was going to go again.

"Because," she whispered. "I love you. Both."

"I love you, too, Bella," I murmmered, holding the phone tight. "More than you can imagine."

"Even after all I've done to you?"

"Forever. I'll love you forever."

Bella started to cry. "I'll love you until this Earth ends, Edward," she whimpered. "Goodbye."

The line went dead.

So did my entire being.

Jasper winced as I sank to the ground, trembling. I put my face in my hands and let out a shaky breath.

She still loved me. Even though she and Jacob were having a child.

That was more than I could ask for.

BPOV

As soon as Edward answered, I could tell something was wrong. After I had hung up, I knew what I had done had hurt him more than anything else I could ever do.

Tears were streaming down my face as I let the phone drop to the couch. I curled up and sobbed. "What have I done?" I cried.

"Bella? Bella whats wrong?" asked Renee, coming into the living room. She rushed over and took my hand.

"I called Edward," I said. Renee gasped.

"Did he yell at you?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "He should have. But he was in…in pain. His voice was dead, Mom. Lifeless. He was hurt. Crushed that I left." I buried my face in my arms and cried.

Renee pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug. "You don't hear your voice, either, Bella," she said gently. "It's almost lifeless, too. It perks up a bit when you talk to Jacob and maybe for Edward but, honey, it's just as painful for you as to him."

I hiccuped. "Really?"

Renee nodded. "You should go home," she said. "I love that you're hear but you're in pain. I can't stand to see you like that."

"No, mom," I whimpered. "He'll have to see me like this and know that I'm carrying his enemy's child/ I'll have to look him in the eyes and see everything. I can't stand it."

Renee nodded. "It's late," she reminded me. "You should go to bed."

I could only stumble to my room before sleep over took me. I collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Visitor

The next few days flashed by. I was hardly aware of anything. More often then not I would wake up on the floor, my face wet, Edward's face flashing before my eyes. I missed home. I missed my darling Cullens. I even missed Rosalie. And La Push was also on the list.

Jacob came early one morning, on a Wednesday. I was asleep on the floor when he arrived. Vaguley, I heard Renee talking to him.

"The guestroom has two beds in it. Bella's using one. You can have the other."

Jacob's husky voice thanked her. "Thank you. How has she been?"

Renee sighed. "Quiet. She misses you, and Edward. She's struggling with all this happening."

"I'm sorry."

"How could you have known anything would happen? It's not your fault."

"Still," Jacob sighed. Their footsteps approached. "I feel guilty."

The door opened. I was still mostly asleep on the floor. My face was, again, wet.

"Bella!" cried Jacob. He dropped his bag and picked me up, holding me in his arms. Renee knelt next to us. "Are you okay?" asked Jacob.

I blinked, awake now. "Huh?" I mumbled, yawning.

"You were on the floor, honey," Renee whispered. Jacob placed me on the bed and held my hand.

"I know," I said, sitting up. "I wake up on the floor all the time now."

Jacob pushed me down again. "Why?" he whispered.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have anyone to tell me what I do at night anymore."

Renee raised an eyebrow.

Oops. I stayed silent.

Jacob gave me a hug. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

I hugged him back. "I'm sure," I said. "I missed you."

Jacob's held me closer still. "You have no idea how much I miss you," he answered.

Renee slowly left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Jacob eased himself away and placed his hand on my stomach. "How's jr?" he murmmered.

I smiled. "Fine. How have you been?"

Jacob sat next to me and sighed. "I've been better," he said. "Cullen actually gave me a scar."

"WHAT?!" I cried, jerking back and staring at him.

He sighed and pointed to his right side. "He threw me at a tree and it broke. The spike jabbed me and scratched."

I lifted his shirt a little bit and stared at the light brown scar that stretched from his stomach to his back. I gasped.

He took my hand away and smoothed his shirt back down. "I'm okay," he promised, interlacing our hands.

I pressed my lips together. I didn't know what to say. Edward knew I loved Jacob…yet he would go so far to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, studying my face.

Tears began welling up. "How could he?" I whispered. "Edward hurt you…he knows that I care about you. How could he?"

Jacob pulled me in for another hug. "I don't think he was thinking of you," he said apolgetically. "He was pretty mad. As mad as bloodsuckers get."

"It's been there for months," I realized. "Why hasn't it faded?"

Jacob shurgged. "I don't know."

I curled up next to him. The baby moved and I placed my hand on my stomach, sighing. Jacob noticed the movement and turned to me, worry on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, covering my hand with his.

"Fine," I said, managing a smile. "The baby moved is all."

Jacob smiled back.

I stood up. "Come on."

He jumped to his feet. "What?"

I smiled again. "I'm hungry."


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note**

**People are asking for Edward or claiming Bella needs him. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I am actually a loyal member of Team Jacob. Edward can burn and die for all I care ******

**Just Kidding! I know Bella needs him (gag). I'm a werewolf fan is all, so that's why I'm including them more than the blood- I mean VAMPIRES. So, I let Jacob in more.**

**I'll write a sequal, maybe, and have more vamps. Until then……**

**WEREWOLVES FOREVER!!3**


	16. Chapter 16

15. Tracking

EPOV

"I guess bad tracking runs in the family," I grumbled. It had taken months just to reach the airport. We sucked at tracking. And we sucked badly.

"Don't blame me," Rosalie said in a bored voice, examining her blood red fingernail. "You decided to come after her. Why don't you honor your wifes' wish and let her be? The wolf baby will be born in three months. Once that little mongrel is out, Alice can find her easy."

I clenched my teeth at the reminder of why we had to look for Bella. "Shut up," I growled.

Rosalie shurgged. Emmet sighed from his position on the ground. "Rose," he sighed. "Stop it, please. The rest of us want out little sister back, even though she…"_And jacob had a little "conversation."_

"Stop thinking right now, Emmet," I snarled, trying to block out my brothers next thoughts.

Jasper leaned against the wall and hugged Alice. "Anything?" he asked hopefully.

"I can sense she's alive," Alice said. "But everything else is black…I'm blind." Shr shuddered and hid her face in Jasper's shirt.

We were all outside the airport, sitting or standing against the wall. As soon as we had reached here, I'd stopped. Bella could be anywhere.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Emmet. "She's not at La Push, in Forks…."

"Her mother's house!" cried Alice. "Duh. Did we even check Florida?"

"It's too sunny," Jasper muttered.

"Exactly!" Rosalie cried suddenly. "It's too dangerous for us to go there. All of us, at least. Bella knows that!"

I felt stunned. "Of course," I growled. Suddenly Bella seemed to be a genius.

Emmet groaned. "Duh."

"One of us should go and check," Jasper said. He looked at me. "Edward?"

"I'm okay with one of us going," I said. "But I don't think it should be me."

"I'll go," Alice said. "I miss my best friend. Oh! And if I find her, we'll have to shop for baby clothes. She probably hasn't done it once!"

"Way to be optimistic," I said.

"What?" asked Alice. "I'm going to be an aunt. I have to find her and I HAVE to get the baby clothes."

Jasper smiled. "Make sure you wear long sleeved clothes," he warned her.

APOV

I knew that Bella had to be in Flordia. There was no where else she could go! Unless she decided to dig up her passport. We'd checked, though. Her passport was under Edward's pillow back home…unless she'd snuck home and gotten it.

Still, it was a pretty good chance.

My plane left for Florida in a few minutes. I faced my brothers and sister. "What should I do if I find her?" I asked Edward.

"Try to convince her to come home," he said in his dead voice. "Otherwise…do what you think is best."

"Right," I nodded. No matter if Bella's child was a mongrel's, I was excited about it. A new baby for the household! I could buy it clothes and shoes and toys. This was going to be fun.

"Fun?" repeated Edward. "Fun that Bella cheated on me and ran away, and now we'll have a filthy wolf baby in our house?"

I glowered. "Whatever, Edward."

Jasper came forward and gave me a hug. "Safe flight," he whispered. "And if the plane crashes, do what you can to save everyone."

I laughed. "The future looks clear," I said.

I boarded first class and sat down. There was a little TV screen on the back of the seat in front of me, but I wasn't that intrested.

"What are they playing today?" I murmmered. My eyes clouded over for a second.

"_Today's movies will be Eragon, The Devil Wears Prada, Bee Movie,…" _I'd seen all these. Pathetic. "…_and Disterbia."_

I left my clouded vision. Disterbia. Hadn't seen that before. Maybe I will be able to enjoy a long, boring plane ride.

Eventually, the plane landed. I got off and immediately noticed a scent. Bella's scent. Even though millions of people had walked over it, it still mingled, mixed with a disgusting combo. I knew that was the baby's scent. I followed it all the way to a rental car place. I rented a car and began following the scent, weaker now. But still there.

Eventually, I reached a small cottage. I walked silently up the porach steps. A wall of smell rammed into me. I stumbled back and grimaced.

Werewolf. He was here.

So was Bella. I could tell that.

I felt a sudden anger at my sister-in-law. How dare she let a werewolf visit her, even if it was her child's father, when Edward was alone and depressed? How dare she let him suffer, while letting _him _stay in her life?

I growled and opened the door. The scent of human food wafted from a kitchen. Spagetti. My stomach lurged. Disgusting human food.

Bella had her back turned to me. I could tell she was pregnant. Any fool could see that. But she was suffering. Her hair was lank in a ponytail, her movements slow. She started to turn around. I ducked behind the wall and stared. Her eyes were dull. Dark circles under her eyes made her seem haunted. They weren't as dark as when I'd come back last year. She had a soft, sad smile on her face. She was trying to be happy.

Trying. But not succeding.

Bella placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "I'm hungry, too," she murmmered. "But we have to wait for everyone else. No sense in kicking me."

"You know, Bella," I said conversationally. "The baby might be able to hear you, but I dout it can understand you."

She gasped and whirled around, the plate in her hand falling to the floor and cracking clean in two. "Alice!" she gasped. "Wha—what are you doing here?" She'd backed into the corner, her hand over her stomach, eyes wide.

I glanced at the plate and picked it up. "I could ask you the same thing," I said absently, placing the plate on the counter.

"Huh?" asked Bella.

My temper flared suddenly. "I could ask you a lot of things, actually," I snarled. Bella cowered. "Like, how could you _do _this to Edward? How DARE you let that thing do this to you? How dare you cheat on Edward then run away? And how dare you stay away for so long?"

Bella's gaze shifted for a second. The something hit me from behind, hard. It pushed me to the floor and growled. "Stay away from her!" Jacob snarled.

I pushed him off. "Like you stayed away?" I asked.

Jacob didn't answer. He left me on the floor and took Bella's hand. I glowered and got to my feet.

"Leave. Now." growled Jacob.


	17. Chapter 17

16. an Understanding.

APOV

"I never suspected you would do this, Bella," was my reply. "Never."

Bella had tears rolling down her face. She hid herself in Jacob's arms, trembling. "It was an accident, Alice," she whispered. "I never thought this would happen. Never would I do it intentinally."

"But you still did something," I answered, looking at Jacob for a second, then back at Bella.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered. "Go tell Edward I'm here. Let him kill me. I deserve it."

Jacob shook his head, hugging Bella. "No you don't," he said gently. "I do."

"Yes, you do," I agreed.

Bella began to sob. I felt horrible. Suddenly, it all crashed down on me. Bella hadn't meant to get pregnant. She had ran away first to protect Jacob and then to help Edward. She knew that if she came home now, he'd have to look at her, her swollen belly, and know what she did and who's child she was carrying. It was better for all of them if she stayed away.

And I had just come in here and screamed at her. Bella knew she was hurting Edward, but she was hurting herself as well. It was for the best. And seeing that Jacob was the father, she knew it wouldn't hurt any of them if he came to visit. She was lonely.

I came closer and gently pried Bella out of Jacob's arms, before he could protest. I hugged her and whispered "I'm so sorry Bella. I get it now."

Bella looked at me. "You do?"

"Stop crying," I said gently. I rubbed her back and gently picked her up. Jacob growled but I ignored him. I placed her on the couch. "The stress isn't good for the mon-I mean baby."

Jacob clenched his hands. "Get away from her," he ordered.

"Jacob Black, stop it," I said angrly. "I'm on her side. I wouldn't hurt her if someone paid me."

"Are you going to tell him that she's here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I might," I said slowly. "but I won't go home."

"NO!" screeched Bella, sitting straight up. "Don't tell him! Please! Alice, I beg of you, please!" Her body convulsioned as she shuddered.

"Calm down, calm down," I murmmered. "Edward isn't coming here. I promise. I make sure he doesn't."

"Why are you going to stay?" demanded Jacob.

"First of all," I said shortly "Because I have major work to do if I'm going to get the baby's wardrobe together in time."

Bella cracked a small smile.

"Secondly, because Renee and Phil both work and you are leaving soon. Bella needs someone to take care of her. And thirdly because Bella is my sister and my best friend and I should be here supporting her."

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said quietly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm leaving soon?" he drawled arrogantly.

"Because your school starts in five days, genius."

Jacob cursed under his breath. "Damn."

"Stop it," Bella muttered. "If you're staying, Alice, then you have to get along. Goes for you too, Jacob."

Jacob sighed and came over. He kneeled beside Bella and stroked her cheek. "I'll try," he whispered.

Bella caught his hand and smiled. I gagged. Sickening how close they'd gotten.

"Gah," I muttered.

Jacob ignored me, his hand smoothing back Bella's hair. He kissed her forehead and sighed again.

"Why isn't he coming?" Jacob asked suddenly after five minutes of silence.

"Edward?" I asked. "Because he knows Bella wants him away. He respects that. It's painful but he repects it. After he knows she's here, he might call me to check up but nothing else."

"How bad is he?" asked Bella.

"You heard him on the phone," I said. "His voice is dead, he's paler than usual and he barely hears any of us."

Bella closed her eyes and shuddered. Jacob hugged her and glared at me. "Nice going, now she's upset again," he hissed.

"I was only answering her question," I defended myself. I turned away and pulled out my phone.

"Please don't, Alice," Bella's feeble voice pleaded. I sighed.

"He has a right to know, Bella," I said sadly. I dialed the number and waited.

Edward answered after two rings. "Is she there?" he asked.

"Yes," I said easily. "Don't come here, though. It's stressful enough right now. I'll stay here and keep and eye on her."

"Does she know you're there?" he breathed.

"Yep. So does the dog."

Edward growled. "He's there?" he stated.

"Yep."

"Give him a message for me."

I hope very much that Jacob nor Bella heard my brother's following words.

"Okay, okay!" I interupted as Edward began to curse Jacob's mother. "I get the point!"

Jacob chuckled darkly. "Tell him 'right back at ya,'" he said. "I heard every word."

Bella nodded. "Me, too."

Dammit. They had heard.

"Jacob says same to you and you should know your wife heard that," I said.

"Good."

"Good that Bella heard you cursing her best friend?"

"Telling the truth is a good thing for your heart."

Jacob started laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Call you in a few days. Bye. Give Jasper the phone," I commanded.

Jasper answered. "How long do you think you'll be staying?" he asked.

"I don't know, until it's born, I guess," I said.

"That long?" he sighed sadly.

"I'll call often. Love you."

"You to. Tell Bella I said hi."

"Okay. 'Bye, Jasper."

We hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

17. Lonely

BPOV

I was very surprised, and scared, when Alice had barged into Renee's kitchen. She would never understand.

But, somehow, she seemed to.

I love my sister- in -law.

Jacob sighed and began stroking my cheek again. "You should rest," he whispered. "These past ten minutes have been stressful enough."

I shook my head, then yawned. "I'm fine," I mumbled.

"No, you're not," Alice argued. "Bed. Now."

I frowned. "But I have to finish dinner."

Alice glanced at the spaghetti. "I'll take care of that," she said simply.

"Gag." Jacob made a face. "I'll pass."

"Funny," Alice said, dancing into the kitchen and looking at the pot of sauce on the stove. "Shouldn't be too hard…I think."

"I'll do it," Jacob protested, standing.

I tried to hold in my laughter, but I started giggling. "Jake," I said. "If you cook, we'll end up with food poisoning."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed reluctantly.

"I'll figure it out…" Alice murmured, staring at the ingredients for the salad I was making. "…eventually."

"This'll be good," Jacob and I said at the same time. He grinned at me and helped me to my feet. I sighed as he towed me back to the guestroom.

"Sleep," he commanded, pointing to the bed. I rolled my eyes and obeyed. Hard to say "no" to a werewolf, especially when he's the father of your child.

JBPOV

Ugh. The bloodsucker had only been here for fifteen minutes and already the house smelled. The kitchen was especially bad.

"I'll be outside," I grumbled to the pixie, glaring at her. "It smells in here."

"Oh, it's probably you," she replied cheerfully, looking at a cookbook she'd pulled out.

I slammed the door and sat on the grass. I took a deep breath and flopped back. "Finally!" I muttered. "Real air. I can breathe!"

"Funny, Jacob. Ha ha," Alice called to me, not looking up from the tomato she was (unsuccessfully) slicing.

As I watched, the knife slipped and sliced her wrist. She glanced at it then continued cutting.

_Now that is plain freaky, _I thought. The dog, a Maltese named Boo, came over and sniffed me.

"Just because I'm technically half your cousin," I told her, patting her head. "Does not mean you can sniff me-hey stop!" I pulled her from my lap and plopped her on the ground. She cocked her head and watched me.

"Scram, pip squeak, or tonight we'll play a game of fetch. I'll fetch first," I stared at the dog. It seemed to get the idea and walked away.

I heard a light, merry sound. I realized the bloodsucker had been watching. She laughed and I stood up. I growled at her for a second before walking to the front yard. I looked at the dark car parked in the drive way. I had to admit, the bloodsucker had a good taste in rental cars.

Sighing, I went back inside. There was nothing else to do.

"I think I got it!" Alice said triumphantly. "I believe I made the salad…almost."

I held my breath then peered inside the bowl. Amazingly, the salad actually looked edible.

My jaw dropped. "Dang," I muttered. "That almost looks…like food."

Alice shrugged. "I followed the recipe," she said easily, looking at the sauce on the stove. "But this looks complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?" I asked. "You pour it over the noodles and then eat. Problem solved."

"And the noodles are where?"she pointed out, glancing around the kitchen.

"I'm…not sure." I frowned. Where had Bella put it? I looked at the sink and saw the colander was full of spaghetti. "And now I am."

The door opened. "Bella?" Renee called. "Jacob? Who's car is in the driveway?"

"Hi, Renee," Alice said cheerfully, greeting her in the front hall.

"Alice Cullen?" Renee said. "How lovely to see you. How are you?"

"She's fine," I muttered. "Just a menace."

Alice glared at me but Renee didn't seem to hear me. "I'm fine."

"How's…how is Edward?" Renee asked hesitantly. "Bella spoke to him a few weeks ago…"

Alice bit her lip. "Uh," she hedged. "He's…he's good—ish. Not the easiest time for him." She shot another glare at me. I crossed my arms and glared back defiantly.

"Ah," she said gently. "Where is Bella, Jacob?"

"Asleep," I answered. "Alice's arrival wasn't the healthiest for her. Or the kid. She decided to rest."

"And now I'm done," a tired voice mumbled. Bella wandered out from her bathroom, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. "I never really went to sleep. I was listening to you."

Alice smiled. "I think I got the salad right. Not so sure about the pasta…" she trailed off, biting her lip again. It made me sick seeing her act so…_innocent. _Especially seeing as Renee was clueless about what she was…and what I was, for that matter.

"It's okay, Alice," Bella said. "I've got it." She stepped over into the kitchen. "Wow, Alice," she said eventually. "Did you make this salad? It looks fantastic!"

"Yea," Alice said, shrugging. "I had to pull out an old cookbook."

"You realize this one is for gourmet cooking, right?" Bella pointed out, looking at the cover.

"Yep."

"Yuck," I muttered. "I'm not hungry."

Renee looked at me, surprised. I smiled. "I had a large lunch," I quickly lied.

Bella glanced at me and sighed. I shrugged. "Never eat food cooked by the enemy," I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Not a war, Jacob."

Not yet.


	19. Chapter 19

18. Wanderings

BPOV

Jacob looked at me. "Not yet, Bella," he whispered. "But if you keep going the way you are…" he trailed off and bit his lip, his face saddened. I looked away, pressing my lips together in a tight line. No matter what I did, Jacob was still pressing against my decision to become a vampire.

I sighed and set the table silently. Renee left to change and Alice grabbed some cups. Jacob watched me move around slowly, the bump getting bigger by the month. He sighed.

"You okay, Jacob?" Alice asked conversationally.

"Alice, don't-" I started but Jacob was on a roll.

"I'm not okay, bloodsucker," he snarled, his arms trembling. "Bella is now not only going to leave me but her kid too. Our kid. She's abandoning more people by the minute!" He clenched his teeth, his form trembling.

Alice stared at him. "Bella, get behind me," she murmmered, pulling me behind her.

I sat in the chair and sighed. "Jacob, I know you're right," I said. "And I'm sorry…but I-"

"I know!" he snapped. "You _love _him. You love your little bloodsucker. How many times have you told me that? Twenty? Well guess what? I love YOU. And I always will. No matter what you choose to do. But that doesn't mean I won't be mad!"

Renee came bursting from her room. Phil had entered in time to hear the last two sentances. They stared at us, me in the chair, Alice standing protectively in front of me and Jacob trembling.

"What's going on?" they demanded.

"Nothing," Jacob hissed. "I'm going running. GoodBYE!" he fled the house.

"Jacob, wait!" I called after him desperately, following him out the side door. I watched him tear into the grove and phase. I sighed and let my head thunk against the door.

"He phase?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back, tears forming.

"He what?" asked Renee from behind us. They'd followed us.

"Nothing."

"I better go find the young man," Phil mentioned. He stepped out before I could protest. He walked away into the trees.

I started to go after him but Renee pulled me back to the dinning room. "Phil will find him. We better eat."

The rain started to fall. After ten minutes, Phil came back in shaking his head. "Strangest thing," he said. "His footsteps lead into the trees and then suddenly all this torn frabic was along the trail. And wolf prints were everywhere."

I choked on my spagetti. Oh, no. I coughed and swallowed hard. "Really?" I asked, my voice hysterical. "Wow. Fasinating. I love a wolf—I mean I love wolves."

Renee and Phil stared at me. "Excuse me?"

My face felt white. My eyes widened. Alice stared at me. Finally she said. "Excuse me, Renee and Phil, Bella and I need to talk…" she stood up from her seat, her food, of course, uneaten.

"Eat first, Alice," Renee pressed. "You haven't eaten anything. I need Bella and I need to talk."

"Oh, I'm not hungry," Alice said.

"I'm not surprised. Edward never ate anything at the reception.," Renee raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Come on, Bella," Alice said, grabbing my arm and yanking me from the chair. I stumbled after her onto the back porch.

"That was close," Alice said, glancing over her shoulder. "Your family is suspicious."

"What do you see?"

Alice closed her eyes. After a minute, she gasped and her dark eyes flew open. "They are talking about…how weird we all act. Us Cullens. And then a little about Jacob…the wolf prints…" Her eyes blazed.

"Dammit," I muttered. "Do you see them coming to any conclusions?"

"No, because of your stupid werewolf being here."

"Alice…." I said threatingly.

"Sorry, fine, your child's father."

"That's a little better," I stared off into the trees where Jacob had disappeared. "We have to find him and warn him," I said. "But how are we going to get him in the house?"

"We'll bring his clothes. Come on."

We walked back inside and grabbed some of his clothes.

"Do you think it will work? I mean he looked pretty mad when he left?"I asked sounding pretty pessimistict.

"Well lets hope it works. Because if it doesn't, your mom and Phil will probably come to some pretty extreme conclusion,"Alice didn't sound any more opptimistic than I did.

JBPOV

Run..panting…running…anger….running.

Meh

BPOV

"God, I hate how fast werewolves run," I muttered. "He could be in Georgia by now."

Alice sighed and tossed a pebble at a tree, shattering it. "I'd run but…. In your condition," she trailed off.

"This would be so much easier if Jacob were human," I agreed.

We sat down on a fallen log and listened to the late night birds sing along with the crickets. Eventually, Alice stood up.

"We better get back. Jacob will run his anger out and come back to Renee's eventually."

I groaned. "Don't wanna move," I mumbled. Alice pulled me to my feet and we walked back.

I left Jacob's clothes under the deck. Hopefully, he'd see them. Then we wandered back to the guestroom and sat on my bed.

"I never got to ask this, but do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Alice asked suddenly.

"No idea," I said. "I might make an appointment to find out but…" I shrugged.

"Please do!" Alice squealed. "After all, we have to, absolutely MUST get the baby clothes and furniture, like, now. We only have three months left!"

I flopped on the bed. "Alice, please," I moaned, "You can go. I'll sleep."

JBPOV

Eventually, I ran myself out and started walking.

_Hey Jacob, _Seth greeted me. _What happened?_

_Bella. She's still going to become a bloodsucker. I'm so angry god I could kill something _I vented,

_Ouch. Even after the kid's born…?_

_Yep._

_Sorry Jake._

_Me, too._

_Why are you running?_

_I almost exploded in Bella's mother's house. I was fighting with Bella cause the pixie leech is here._

_She is?_

_Yes._

_Wow. I have to tell Sam._

_Yeah._

I sighed and flopped to the ground. I was considering not moving forever.

_Jacob Black! _Leah's voice suddenly shouted. _You pick up your furry ass NOW and GO BACK TO BELLA. Do NOT ABANDON HER._

_Chillax, Leah, god, _Seth hissed. I pulled myself up and stretched.

_Leah may have a point. Ugh. I wonder how far I went?_

I glanced around. I was deep in a swamp. Greattt.

I sighed against and began wandering back.

_Jake…_Seth hesitated. _What's going to happen when Bella…you know and your child is…older? Is he going to know everything._

_I don't know, _I admitted. _I never reallly thought about that. I'll have to talk to Bella about it._

_Okay._

Eventually, I made it back to Renee's house. I grimaced. How was I going to get inside? Not as a wolf…or naked.

"That's what youy get," I growled to myself. Something caught my eye. A red thing. I nosed it. It was a shirt and jeans. Bella. I phased and pulled on the clothes. I crept inside. Bella was laying on the couch, clutching a picture. I glanced at it.

It was of Edward.

Duh.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella, love, wake up. You have to get back to your bed."

I brushed her hair out of her eyes. She grimaced and moved her face away. "Go 'way," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gently picked her up. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. She smiled gently, her short hair hiding her eyes. Then her eyes grew wide.

"We have a problem, Jake," she whispered as I placed her in her bed.

I froze. "What?"

"Renee and Phil are getting suspicious," she said quietly.

""How…?"

"You phased practically in the backyard, Jacob," Bella pointed out. "Phil went after you…"

My breathing froze. I was a statue.

"All he found was the shreds and your footprints…both footprints."

I groaned and let my head drop against her arm. "I'm such an idiot," I moaned. "If they find out I'm a werewolf…" I shook my head. "Maybe it's better that I…"

"Explain yourself?" Renee's voice echoed. The bathroom door opened and they both stepped out.

Bella gasped, her hand flying to her stomach. I felt myself pale.

"No." I gasped. It was all over.

Everything.

Over.

My secret was out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone!! Sorry it's been a while, I was on a trip and then I got banned from computer. **

**I hope everyone loved Breaking Dawn as much as I did! I promise I'll finish this story, however, no matter how BD ended.**

**I hope everyone is having a great time reading Breaking Dawn and hope you comment!!**


	21. Chapter 21

19. Changes

BPOV

No one moved for a painfully long moment. I sat frozen on the bed, my hand protectively over my stomach.

"Jake…run!" I whispered.

"I'm not abandoning you."

I cleared my throat. "Jacob…maybe we better explain to them…everything."

"Everything?" Alice asked. I jumped. I hadn't noticed her come in. Her black eyes were wide.

"Yes," Jacob said calmly, but I saw him shake his head a fraction. Alice nodded, looking relieved.

"What exactly is everything?" Renee demanded.

"We should go to the living room," Alice said. "It'll be more comfortable."

Jacob picked me up again, gently. I was tense. My heart thumped fast. Jacob set me on my feet and I wobbled. He grasped my arm and steered me for the living room. Renee and Phil followed. Alice was murmuring on her phone, quietly and quickly. She hung up and came into the room.

I took a deep breath. "Jake…maybe you should start."

He barely seemed to hear me. He was deep in thought, his hands trembling. I grabbed them. "Jacob?"

He sighed.

The next hour was spent with Jacob carefully explaining the Quileute legends. He left out the vampires, of course, and claimed the only other werewolf had died. He was "alone."

Phil only interrupted once. "It's full moon tonight…" he trailed off.

I began to giggle. Alice coughed a laugh. Jake grinned.

"That's the good part!" he said. "I'm not like the Hollywood version. I can take wolf form at any given time, full moon or not. It hardly has any effect on me."

"Any given time?" repeated Renee. "Even now?"

Jacob's hands still trembled. "Yep." Even quieter "I'm on the verge of that now."

Renee heard that and stiffened.

I was tense and stressed the entire time. I tried to loosen myself up.

Pain shot across my stomach. I gasped, my arm tightening around my middle.

JPOV

Bella had been quiet the entire time of my narration. Suddenly, she gasped.

"Bella?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her lips pressed tight again. "Fine," she squeaked out.

I pulled her closer and covered her hands with mine. "Relax," I whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath.

"I think I'm good," she whispered.

"I think bedtime," the pixie interjected.

Bella's heart was thumbing loudly, fast. Beyond it, the feeble heart of the baby's joined her.

My eyes widened, but I said nothing about it. "I agree."

I started to get up, but Renee stopped me. "How do we know you are telling the truth?" she demanded.

I froze, as did Bella. Alice was already a statue.

"I mean, I know you are not dangerous but, still," Suddenly Renee's eyes were bright with fascination.  
"It's so…interesting. Can you maybe…show us?"

I glanced at Bella. She shrugged. "If he does," she said quietly. "You cannot tell a soul. Not even Charlie. Doing so…" she trailed off.

"What?" Phil asked gently.

"I made that same mistake," Alice cut in. "I barely made it out alive. It's uh, why the other werewolf of Jacob's pack died."

Nice lie.

Renee and Phil exchanged a glance. "Agreed," they said together.

Alice darted off to get me some clothes. Bella watched me fearfully. "Jacob, you can still run," she whispered.

"Do you want me to?" My eyes were downcast.

"No."

"Okay."

Alice brought the clothes out and placed them on the couch. "In here?" she asked quietly.

"I guess." The roof wasn't that high up, so I'd have to crouch. I took a deep breath. Bella moved away and sat with Alice.

The fire slide slowly down my back. The air began to shiver. Phil stared. Renee started to scream but Alice leaped up and cupped her hand over her mouth.

I sat down on the floor, my tail swishing. I watched Renee with interested eyes.

Bella stood up slowly and came next to my face. She smiled and petted my ears. "I kinda missed you in this form," she said. "I love petting your ears."

I grumbled and laid down.

Renee stood up slowly. She came forward hesitantly. "Can i…?"

I nodded. She reached out and touched my cheek.

I decided to be humors. I let my tongue hang out and panted like some kind of huge dog. My tail thumped on the floor.

Bella burst into laughter. "Good boy, Jacob," she said. "Fetch!" She tossed a pillow across the floor.

I looked at it and yawned. Then I stood up slowly and picked it up. I walked with it back to Bella, and dropped the pillow on her head.

It was a fun time.


	22. Chapter 22

20. More goodbyes

BPOV

Jacob and I circled the yard again. We'd been out for almost 20 minutes, not saying anything. No one knew where to start.

Jake was leaving in the morning. I wouldn't see him for a long time. We couldn't think of a thing to say.

"So," Jacob said eventually. "What are we going to name it?"

I sighed and my hands wound around my middle. 'I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Jacob asked softly, casting a quick glance at me, then looking back at his feet.

"No," I sighed. "We could think of both names, for both genders."

We walked in silence for a long time. None of us could think of anything.

"I'm out," Jake said finally. "You decide."

"Is it okay," I asked hesitantly "If it carries your last name?"

Jacob stopped for a second. I froze with him.

"Yea," he said finally.

It was a colder night. I shivered. He threw his arm over my shoulders. "No charge," he murmured.

I sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss you, Jake," I whispered. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. End of May, maybe. That's when school ends." Jacob shrugged.

I sighed again. It was March. Then again, I'd gone longer without company. "Have a safe flight," I said.

Jacob grinned. "Bella. You really think a little crash could kill me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, wolf boy. You know you would die."

Jacob shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe that's what I want."

I jerked away from him. "What?" I gasped. "How can you even _think _that?"

Jacob grinned again. "Kidding, Bells," he said. "C'mon. I said I'll never abandon the child. And I won't. Relax."

I reluctantly went back to his side. "You never did tell me," I said conversationally after a few minutes. "Of how your pack reacted to…this." I waved my hand at my stomach.

Jacob groaned. "You really want me to re-live it? I was ready to _murder _them. They wouldn't let it go for weeks!"

"That bad?"

"Let me imitate their first thought," Jacob said before imitating a hyena laugh at a high pitched volume. It was annoying, and completely animal like.

"Wow," I said. "Did it really sound like that?"

"Yep," Jacob nodded, rolling his eyes. "Exactly. Now picture nine of them for about twenty five minutes."

I winced, as he did. "I would have punched their lights out," I said.

"I _did _punch their lights out," Jacob said. "Well, Embry and Quil. Sam managed to get a hold of himself after I broke Quil's paw."

I giggled. "That must have been a fun experience."

Jake nodded. "Loads."

We looked at each other, then started laughing harder. Jacob's was throaty, almost a growl, a lot like his wolf's laugh. I'd never noticed before. Maybe it was because he hardly seemed to laugh much.

We quieted down as we reached the higher part of the backyard. The baby squirmed. I froze and rubbed my stomach.

Jacob froze, too, and watched my face. "Is Jr. bugging you?" he asked.

"No," I answered brightly. "He's just moving. It's quite a thing, feeling something move inside you."

Jacob shuddered. "Alien like."

The sun slowly began to dip down over the horizon. We watched the sunset for a few minutes until the sky was dark and the stars began to twinkle down at us.

"We better get inside," Jacob said huskily.

I sniffed and realized I was starting to cry.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jacob asked, turning to me and taking my hands.

"Nothing," I sniffed, then weakly tried to smile. "I'm just a cry baby. But…" I looked at his dark eyes. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bella," Jacob replied softly before gathering me into a warm hug. I returned it for as long as I could, sniffing. I ignored the fact that my husband's sister was watching us. I hugged my wolf closer.

**Sorry it's taken SO long to update. I have A LOT of other stories and then with school and blah blah blah….but I found out that if I listen to music, like Stephenie Meyer, I can write more.**

**I'm going to try to end this story soon so I can concentrate on my others, but I won't abandon this one. It might help if you REVIEW people. Can I get maybe twenty five more reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

21. Another Day Closer

BPOV

I woke up in my bed, a surprise. Jacob was gone. I guessed he'd put me back in my bed last night.

I rolled over and cried into my pillow. I felt so alone, despite the fact my sister in law was down the hall, probably listening to me cry.

She was.

The door quietly opened and closed, then her cold hand brushed my cheek. "Bella, Bella," she crooned. "He's coming back. Trust me. And I know something that will make you feel better," she added, temptingly.

"No you don't," I moaned.

"Yes I do!" Alice bounced on the bed excitedly. "It's time for…shopping for baby!" she squealed happily.

I groaned. "Aaaauuhggghhhh. Alice, please. No."

"Bella, please, yes. Now come on. You can't go on wearing that stuff."

I peeked at her. "You mean my pajamas and my maternity clothes from Renee? I'm fine."

"But baby isn't! Come on, Bella. Pleeeeaaasssseeee?"

She clasped her hands in front of her, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Alice," I groaned. "How does Jasper do it?"

"He enjoys challenge. Now get up! We're leaving in two hours."

I groaned again and pushed myself up on my elbow. "You're the devil," I told her seriously before flopping back into the pillow.

"Thank you! Now, up, up!" She grabbed my hand and suddenly I was in her arms as she carried me to the closet. "Wakey, wakey Bella. Shower, get dressed, I'll make breakfast. Come on, now!" She grinned charmingly at me then left the room.

I leaned against the closet door and sighed. Alice never gives up.

EPOV

"The dog left yesterday," Alice breathed from the other end of the line.

"Excellent. How is she?" I asked.

"She didn't want to get up this morning. I heard her crying." Alice sighed.

I bit my lip. "Are you going to get her to come to us today?"

"Edward…" Alice paused and I faintly heard a spoon being pushed around a mixing bowl. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said finally.

"We had an agreement," I argued.

"Are you blind by your own misery?" Alice demanded. "She's sad. Edward, she's staying here with me."

I sighed and shut the phone.

"What?" Emmet asked, not looking up from the video game he and Jasper played.

"Nothing," I snapped. "Leave me alone."

I went to my little room in the tiny apartment we had rented, and collapsed on my sofa.

Alice had agreed, a few days ago, that once the dog left Bella alone, she'd bring Bella here. But now, of course, she's changing her mind.

I knew I was being unreasonable, but I missed Bella so much.

I knew exactly what she'd say to me if I managed to bring her here.

"_So, what, you can leave me and everything's peachy, but when I need my space suddenly it's the worst thing in the world?!"_

Yes, Bella, I thought sadly.

I'm a horrible person.

And I'm not even a person!

I rolled over and tried, hard, to ignore everything in my head.


	24. Chapter 24

**OMJ! YES! I DID IT!!! I UPDATED!!!! EEE!!**

***~*~***

**Of course...I do allow you to yell at me for however long you want for not updating for a very, very long time. **

**That is...if you're still there! Still reading my story, which I hope you are! If you are, you may yell at me...but please leave a review after that. LOL**

**Its' a bit of a filler..but it'll come, slowly but surely.**

**And now..I give you, after five months:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Shopping for Baby

**BPOV**

Another day…another 24 hours (or more) of my sister-in-law dragging me to hell and back in the local shopping complex.

"Bella, come on, there's a special one hour sale in Nickels!" Alice said, bounding up and grabbing my arm, dragging me from the chair I was quite uncomfortably sitting in. I cast one sad glance back at McDonalds (cravings suck!) and threw the last of my Root Beer Float away.

"Alice, I really don't think that is necessa-"

"Of course it is, Bella," Alice sang as she dragged me along in the mall at 90 miles an hour. "The baby needs to have style. She can't be taking after her mother, after all."

"Hey," I exclaimed, offended. "I have a fine style, thank you, and what makes you so sure it's a girl?"

Alice grinned and tapped her head. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I breathed, looking down at my stomach. Alice shrugged, and the next second I was inside K.D. Nickels, Alice already going insane and loading me up with clothes.

"Alice, for the last time, this isn't necessary," I mumbled a few minutes later as I pulled on a shirt with a leopard print.

"For the baby it is," Alice said simply on the other end of the door. "You don't want her to know her mom was dressing her like a hobo while in the womb, now do you?"

"That's not fair," I grumbled.

"And plus," Alice went on as if she hadn't heard me. "Your baby needs clothes, food, toys, furniture, accessories, shoes, equipment, stuffed animals…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it," I growled. "I just really want to go home now. I'm not in the mood to shop anymore. Besides, you can go on without me." I lowered my voice to whisper. "Besides, you'll see what size the baby might be whenever needed. You can buy whatever you want."

Alice was silent, then said in a huffy voice "You know the future can change."

"Well, then why are we buying all this stuff now?" I retorted. Alice was silent. I grinned to myself and looked in the mirror.

I looked like a whale wearing a leopard bib.

"Aww, crap," I whispered.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked anxiously.

"I'm _fat_," I moaned.

"Isabella Swan Cullen don't you dare pull that one. It's a baby inside your stomach, of course you look fat. It won't last forever. Don't make me come in there."

"The doors locked," I mumbled stubbornly, though I knew that, for Alice, getting through that door would be like me walking on snow.

"Hilarious Bella." Alice sighed, then after a second perked up. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. We go to one more store, for the baby this time, and then I'll buy you that Big Mac you want and we'll go home. Deal?"

"How did you know I…oh, right," I grumbled. "Fine."

* * *

Three hours later I was curled up on Renee's sofa, watching SpongeBob with eagerness I did not know existed. This pregnancy thing made my mind go wack.

"Bella, are you seriously watching SpongeBob SquarePants?" Alice asked in disbelief from her spot in the kitchen, where she was cooking my next craving: spaghetti and garlic sauce.

"Yes," I mumbled, ashamed, as I shoveled chocolate ice cream in my mouth. "It's…funny."

Alice rolled her eyes, which were dark and hungry. "Honestly, Bella…" she sighed.

"Hey, Alice, when was the last time you ate?" I asked, sounding casual because of Renee in the office. "You seem hungry. Was it the mall today?"

"I'm fine Bella," she said simply, but pressed her lips together, and resumed stirring the sauce. "It's not like I haven't been hungry before."

"Alice, it's dangerous," I whispered. "I know you won't but…" I shook my head. "Here…let me just cook it. You go out and hunt. Please?"

"Bella, I'm fine. Really. I hunted a week ago, before I came here. Just relax. I'll go tonight, I promise." To emphasize her statement, she stirred the sauce more vigorously, and smiled at me, her teeth gleaming from behind her black lipstick.

"Since when do you wear black lipstick?" I asked suddenly.

"Since it went great with this outfit. Completes it." Alice shrugged, adding spaghetti to a boiling pot of water. I rolled my eyes and flopped back on the couch.

"You look gothic," I muttered, picking up a cheetah and popping it in my mouth, followed by ice cream. "Or emo."

"Nice," Alice rolled her eyes, stirring the pot of spaghetti.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Bella, are you all right?"

His tone implied he was serious. But it was still so wonderful to hear his voice,

"Hi, Jacob," I greeted him, getting up to step outside. "What's up?" I closed the door behind me, so Renee couldn't hear.

"Nothing it's just…I don't know. I worry about…those Volturi people."

"Why would they have a reason to come here?" I murmured, my hand caressing my belly.

"Just…because. Your human, who knows about blood-…I mean, your vamp people…and you're supposed to be changed by now. And I'm…" he lowered his voice "…a wolf. Bella, it's crazy."

I sighed. "Jake, did you call me just because you're having a panic attack? I'm the one with the hormones but you're the one who's panicking."

"I know, but I just…" Jacob quieted down. "I still miss you…I do miss you, Bells. I just…I don't know." There was exhaustion in his voice. I could almost see the tiredness in his black eyes.

"Jacob, you sound exhausted," I murmured. "Please, go to bed. I'm fine…Alice is here. She'll get me out if something does happen…I trust her. So should you."

"Asking me to trust a leech is like asking you to leave Edward for longer than you have to."

I bit my lip. "Fine."

"Bella, dinner," Alice called. I sighed.

"Look, Jake, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Bella."

"'Night."

I hung up and sighed, turning to go back inside. Jake's concern suddenly hit something in me.

"Alice," I croaked. "The..Volturi."

"Oh, Bella," Alice rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously thinking about what the boy said?"

"Well…I just…I…I…" I sighed. "I wouldn't put it past them."

Alice pressed her ebony lips together. Finally, her black eyes locked with mine. "Neither would I."


End file.
